Summoned For Intercourse
by Woody K
Summary: The Male Summoner sleeps around with various Fire Emblem females. Here, everyone is at least 18. Request from legendkey.
1. Chapter 1

Celica, Mae and the male Summoner went to an empty pool on a hot day to cool off, Celica was trying to get the Summoner to make love to her by wearing a skimpy bikini (after she found out Alm and Faye got together) that only covered a small portion of her I cup sized breasts. Mae, who was also wearing a skimpy bikini offered to help Celica flirt with the Summoner, despite being envious because of Mae's H cup sized breasts.

She questioned why Mae was also wearing a small bikini since Celica was the one trying to win over the Summoner's love. In response, Mae explained to her that it was used to help with their flirting. Mae was not shy about complaining how her jugs are smaller than Celica's, with Celica telling her not to worry and reassuring her that Mae's jugs are still really massive.

Unfortunately, a long while of obliviousness from the Summoner ensued, he kept failing to interpret Celica's suggestive words and gestures, Celica and Mae's ways of flirting with the Summoner included doing stretches in front of the Summoner to show off her butts, applying sunscreen to each other in a sensual manner and swimming in the pool trying to get the Summoner's attention. Even though it did not work, he still developed a 20 inch erection in his trunks, but he had no idea where it came from.

Wanting to clarify, Celica tells him, "Somebody's turned on."

The Summoner asked, "Me?"

"Yes, silly. This what I've been trying to get out of you, a nice hard boner. It looks like it is going to tear your trunks to pieces."

That was exactly was happened, his penis was too big for his trunks to contain the erection. The ripping of his trunks left him naked in front of Celica and Mae, embarrassing him as he couldn't cover all of it, but he said, "You don't have to cover it, I can get naked too if it'll make you less self conscious."

Before he could say anything, Celica's bikini strings snapped, both pieces fell off and now she was nude too. Wanting to get to the point, Celica had them both go at it very hard. Celica was enjoying the seeing Summoner's insanely huge 20 inch shaft as she walked towards him and the Summoner was enjoying Celica's huge jugs.

As they kissed, Celica was loving the size of the Summoner's shaft, wanting to suck it and put her jugs around it as soon as she saw it. She kneeled down and inserted the member between the space in her cleavage, but not before kissing his chest and moving down the length of his torso. Her fingers were working deliberatel and patiently in front of her tongue. She could feel his dick getting harder with every inch as she got closer.

The summoner grabbed her hair as she got closer to his cock, moaning from being fully aroused. Celica slid her hands up his cock and around his chest as he grabbed her around her waist and kissed her passionately as he pulled her into him. He grabbed her ass as her amazingly large and perky breasts to bounced around his oversized sausage. Also, he held her around her waist with one arm and grasped one breast with his hand, gently caressing it before reaching it to his mouth, sucking on her hard nipple, flicking it with his tongue. She let out a little gasp of pleasure, realizing she had been digging her nails into his back.

She slid her hands to the front of his shoulder, laying him on the ground, licking his neck, his chest and his torso before sliding her hands down along with her tongue. Celica slid her hands up his legs and thighs, wrapping her hands around his stiff cock, opening her mouth, slowly sucking his hard dick in her mouth.

Mae was watching Celica and the Summoner go at it and eventually asked, "Room for one more?"

Celica said, "Sure."

She joined in on the fun, realizing she wanted to suck the Summoner's huge shaft and put her jugs around it too. Now, Mae's boobs were rubbing his penis while Celica was sucking on his throbbing cock. The Summoner gasped for air, surprised, overwhelmed and thoroughly pleased, he placed both hands on top of both of their heads, pulling their hair back so he could see their faces and watch their every expressions. He guided their heads up and down, telling them to rub and suck harder, but go slower. They did exactly as they were told, Celica moaning and enjoying every inch of him in her mouth as possible while Mae slowly rubbed his cock between her tits.

Both slid their hands around his hard cock, their lips, hands and breasts near each other working in unison and in harmony, pulling, tugging and sucking. The Summoner moaned louder and deeper as he pulled their hair further back so he could see every inch of himself making intimate contact with them. He knew he wasn't going to be able to last too long, but he was enjoying every moment of it, knowing they were enjoying it too.

Celica pulled him out of her mouth, running her tongue along the tip of his cock while Mae slid one hand under his balls, slowly caressing them as gently as she could. Celica then slid his dick between her two perky breasts again and slowly started sliding him in between her breasts, flicking the tip of his cock with her tongue. She looked up at him and knew he liked that, she could see the pleasure in his eyes and knew he was about to cum. Mae sucked as Celica began her titjob.

They told him, "We want you to cum all over our faces, tits and our mouths. We want to taste your sticky mess."

Still going, Celica rubbed his dick between her breasts and Mae fed him back into her mouth, sucking him vigorously with desire and with hunger for all the juice he had stored in his dick. Mae sucked and had her hands at the root of his cock as she felt him throbbing in her mouth. Both knew knew he was about to cum and parted their hands and boobs from his cock, jerking his dick until he came all over their breasts and their hard nipples. Mae slid his still hard and throbbing cock back between her tits, slowly sliding him up and down while trying to lick his juice that was still leaking out of his dick while Celica slid her hands around in the sticky mess on her chest as he watched with a completely satisfied look on his face. They asked him if he liked them playing with his cock and he just nodded, smiling with his arms folded and under his head. Celica and May sucked every last drop he had to offer.

In the end, Celica realized the Summoner was better than Alm could ever have been.


	2. Chapter 2

Cynthia and Ophelia both had ideas of what their perfect boyfriend would be and the Summoner matched their exact desires...except there was one thing they still needed to know about the Summoner, which was if he had a big shaft or not. They want a boyfriend with at least an 8 inch penis and have always wondered how big his was, so they sneak into his room while he is asleep to take a quick peek in the very early morning and to their pleasant surprise, he went far and beyond their expectations, seeing his massive 20 inch shaft they both immediately knew he was their dream boyfriend.

The Summoner woke up to a welcome surprise of Ophelia's K cup breasts and Cynthia's G-cup breasts wrapped around his huge shaft and sucking it. Cynthia and Ophelia were staring at the Summoner's big shaft in shock over how massive it was, they were surprised in a good way. After the girls rubbed their large jugs around and sucked his huge shaft, both of them got naked as he was ready to go doggy style with both of the girls, Cynthia went first.

He had Cynthia get down on all fours and knelt down behind her, between her open legs. Cynthia felt him start to nuzzle her clit with the tip of his cock. He pressed his penis to her wet cunt and caused vaginal juices to flow out. The Summoner had her hands on her huge breasts pressing, tugging and squeezing. Then, he asked her to lie down on the floor and he entered her in a rush.

At his first thrust, Cynthia raised her hips and his cock was buried into her as much as possible. As she concentrated on the wonderful feeling of a hard giant cock moving in her cunt, she heard him moaning soft words to her. His hard pelvic bone brushed against her clit from time to time, making her jerk uncontrollably. Cynthia's hands were on his firm buttocks and she could feel his muscles relaxing and stiffening with the effort of moving. Her wet pussy made slurping noises as he buried into her again and again. They were in an incredible hurry to fuck and he set up a hard and fast pace that left her out of breath and left them both panting like the dogs they were.

It wasn't long before Cynthia had her first shuddering orgasm. A few seconds of a few huge spasms with her vagina clenching on his hard cock and then her naked body tensed, unmoving for a moment before Cynthia was plunged headlong into the ecstasy. Held in one giant spasm, she writhed and thrashed about, dirty words spewing forth from between her clenched teeth. Finally, it began to wane and she slumped back onto the floor, worn but still ready for more. He let her rest for a few moments, now it Ophelia's turn, so before turning Ophelia over, the Summoner commanded, "Get on your hands and knees, please. We are going to do it my style."

Ophelia raised her ass up in the air and he inserted his penis from the back. It started out slower than with Cynthia. While Ophelia reached between her legs and rubbed her sensitive bud, he leaned forward and caught her hanging breasts with his hands and played with them. After a while, he started moving fast and she had to get both my hands on the floor to avoid being pushed over. Replacing her hand on her clit, he began to cruelly squeeze and pinch it. Ophelia cried out in surprise, but she knew very well that the sensation was amazing.

Being fucked gently and her clit being punished like that was great. Not long of that and Ophelia spun into her first orgasm, just minutes after Cynthia and it occured much quicker. Wave after wave of exquisite pleasure washed over Ophelia, spasm after spasm jolted through her body until she was almost hurting from the strain. Her whole body feeling sore, she collapsed on my stomach, still trembling and beginning to relax, but he wasn't having any of that. He slapped their buttocks and urged them onto their backs.

Straddling Cynthia's face, he offered his engorged cock into her mouth. He was hard, smooth and covered in cum. Cynthia sucked on the head of his penis and licked as much length of him as she could, she gagged 10 inches in. He twitched when she ran the tip of my tongue on the underside of his member. Nibbling at his balls, Cynthia felt his penis jerk in little fits and his face was contorted in exquisite pleasure. As she reached around him and kneaded his buttocks, he guided the tip of his cock towards her lips. She sucked on the head of his cock and his grunts and moans filled her ears. The musky scent of sex was in the whole room.

Meanwhile, Ophelia took her turn to take a lot of him in and he started fucking her mouth, moving in and out with frantic thrusts. Ophelia could feel him tense and she knew he was going to cum then. Soon, they each kissed and sucked one side his cock for all they were worth and he grew still for one final moment, arching his back gracefully before he came groaning and shouting, grinding his crotch into their face. He pulled away from their mouths just as he was shooting his load and his sweet, hot cum splattered all over their faces and breasts.

They all fell asleep in bed after having gone at it for hours, Cynthia called the Summoner, "Her Hero."

Ophelia called the Summoner "Her Fated Partner" and "The Chosen One."

The Summoner woke up the next morning with Cynthia and Ophelia having their massive jugs around his big shaft again, but he was a heavy sleeper this time around.


	3. Chapter 3

The Summoner accidentally walks in on Flora and Felicia bathing in the hot spring, they were about to get mad, Flora said, "Haven't you heard of knocking before entering?"

He covered his eyes and said, "Sorry."

However, once they saw his massive 20 inch cock, Felicia told him, "It's fine. Now that I can see your huge cock, we would love to have sex with you."

Flora agreed and so did the Summoner. Thus, they began a passionate round of hot spring sex with Flora and Felicia's cold touches mixing amazingly well with the hot water of the hot springs. He moaned from feeling Flora's K cups and Felicia's H cups.

The Summoner putting his cock in Flora first, making Felicia jealous that Flora gets to go first. The touch of his lips against Flora's neck sent a chill throughout her body and caused a quick draw of breath. He leaned back again to stare into her eyes and flash her a smile.

One of his hands reached up to brush the hair out of her face and then dance down across her cheek. Flora smiled back at him as he looked upon her so sweetly. His hand moved around behind her head and his fingers ran through her hair then back up to pull her close to him.

His lips touched gently against Flora's, brushing slowly up and down. Her lips parted ever so slightly as she pressed closer to the Summoner still kissing each other softly. Their arms moved slowly around each other in a tightening embrace. Their breath stolen and the moment seemingly eternal, fires within ignited in the solitude among the pines. His large hands moved under the back of her shirt to caress up and down her silky soft skin. The kiss became stronger driven by desire while the tips of their tongues danced together in a silent dance. Flora's cold tongue was soon licking from the Summoner's back all the way up to his lips into a passionate kiss.

He moved his tender lips across her cheek and around to the side of her neck. His hands moved down to caress her breasts as he laid soft kisses to her lips.

The two locked together could feel the heat coming from their bodies so closely pressed. Leaning forward, he laid Flora down on the side of the spring to kiss and nibble at her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as her hands pulled along his back bringing his chest against her stomach. His kisses danced down between her breasts, along the bottom, then back round in a slow spiral towards her nipple. The Summoner felt her erect nipples brush against his moist lips and he parted his lips to pull it into his mouth and tease her with a soft tug from his teeth. Another small gasp escaped Flora's lips with a smile. Her hands now moved up to sift through his thick hair while his lips explored her body. Done teasing her nipple, he began his southward travel again, kissing a line down to her belly button.

Both of then standing nude, the sun glinting off their skin he placed his fingers under her chin and pulled her face to his for a deep, soft kiss on her tender lips. Flora's cold tongue once again licked from the Summoner's back all the way up to his lips into a passionate kiss, then Felicia had him lie down and began sucking him off with her massive breasts wrapped around his large cock.

Flora give him a deep kiss and pressed his body completely against her, Felicia could feel his throbbing desire between her boobs. The Summoner pulled himself away from them and kissed just above Felicia's knee, moving down inside her thigh. Felicia arched back a bit and shifted her hips. His kisses continued to the inside top of her thigh and then up around to just below her belly button. He moved slowly back down to place a gentle kiss on her lips just above her clit. Her hips moved again softly against him while her hand came around to the back of his head.

The Summoner kissed down in a slow circle staying just outside her lips then back up the other side while his hands massaged softly along her inner thighs. He moved his fingers up to rub just along the edge of her lips in slow pressing circles. A soft series of moans escaped Felicia's mouth. His fingers continued up her swelling lips until just along the sides of her clit. He began to press in and down then spread slowly back out to that incredibly sensitive button. He moved his lips down again to draw a slow circle along the outer edge of her clit, then to gently pull at it with his mouth.

His other hand moved up to touch at the increasing wetness below his chin, his fingers pulled her lips gently apart, exposing Felicia. A single finger massaged up in a slow spiral within her. His finger searched while he let his tongue dance teasingly between her thighs. Pulling his finger inside and up, he massaged at a small crevasse within trying to touch it just right. After a few moments, his finger swept gently from side to side just as his lips brushed against Felicia, especially her clit. The same instant, her hips bucked against him hard as her head tilted back and Felicia gasped in a deep breath.

He rubbed again a little faster as Felicia felt the waves begin to move through her, then let his lips and hands work together as she pressed harder against him. He felt the intensity of her orgasm building as she began to grind hard against him. He could feel the wetness collecting between her thighs as her hands clutched at the back of his head. Finally able to withstand it no longer, she locked herself tight against him.

However, the Summoner had another idea, he pulled back and looked into Flora and Felicia's blissful smiles and sparkling eyes. Flora and Felicia were both wrapping their huge boobs around the Summoner's huge cock while Flora was the first to be sucking it. His swelling member had just begun to penetrate her mouth when Flora moved her hands down to his hips and tried to pull him deeper into her mouth. He inched slowly, letting her slick lips wrap him. They all gasped, he stayed pressed deep inside while Flora and Felicia began to sway their hips against him.

Felicia took a turn sucking hsi dick, the Summoner began slowly thrusting against her, a chill wind touching at their damp skin. He kept moving with her as a silent beat played between them. The heat between the three of them increased as a glossy sheen of sweat glistened on their skin. The intensity driving to a height where none of them could hold back much longer, all of them began to grind hard against each other. The sounds that escaped their lips grew louder in tribute to each other while it seemed as if the earth moved underneath them. Blissful waves began to travel over them, growing while he swelled within their touched. The moment finally arrived as they all peaked together in an unforgettable moment of absolute ecstasy when the friciton of his cock and their breasts made him cum. Thet could take it no longer and collapsed against each other.

After a minute or two catching their breath, he pulled them down beside him to sit in the spring and let the waters relax them. He leaned over to kiss her sweetly on their lips, then put his arms on their shoulders and held them close as they looked out across the beautiful landscape together. An unforgettable experience etched eternally in their minds but the day was still young and they wished to be nowhere else.


	4. Chapter 4

While still resting in the hot springs, Flora and Felicia noticed that the Summoner was still hard with all 20 inches of his massive cock on full display and it was still early in the day, so Felicia suggested, "You guys wanna have some more intense sex?"

The Summoner and Flora happily agreed to the idea, the Summoner lied down on his back as Felicia mounted his large cock and started to ride him cowgirl style, Felicia moaned, "Oh my, you are so very big inside of me."

Flora was watching from the side and was very delighted to see that her twin sister is enjoying riding the Summoner's 20 inch monster of a cock, Flora decided to join in by putting her humongous K cup tits up to the Summoner's mouth to let him suck and squeeze them.

Felicia moaned and moaned, moving her pussy up and down on his throbbing cock. He pumped into her as he felt the wave coming, he grabbed Felicia's buttocks and took it upon himself to squeeze her cheeks. She gasped and carried on with moving up and down.

Having his sausage in a vagina combined with some huge nipples in his mouth cause the Summoner to release inside of Felicia as they both had an immense amount of pleasure coursing from within. After Felicia got off of the Summoner's huge cock, Flora and Felicia were slightly shocked, but very impressed that his cock was still hard and at full mast, even after what he just did. Flora decided it was her turn to ride his 20 inch beast of a penis.

While Flora was riding the Summoner's big boner, Flora's giant K cup breasts were bouncing rapidly, the Summoner was very much enjoying the view. Felicia brought her H cup boobs to his mouth for him to suck on.

However, before he could cum again, Flora wanted to keep it going for a little longer, so she stopped moving and rubbed Felicia, who was turned on from watching her moving up and down on the Summoner. Flora told Felicia, "Sit on his face."

Felicia did as she was told and moved herself onto the Summoner, who started to lick Felicia's wet pussy as he moved his hands from Felicia's hips to Flora's and then back again. His tongue flicked over Felicia, making her moan and gasp. He had amazing skills with his tongue and he moved his fingers closer, before penetrating her with two.

Felicia gasped and let out a long moan, "Ahh yes!"

As Felicia leaned forward, she ran her hands over Flora's chest, cupping her breasts and licking her nipples. Flora was circling her hips and moaning herself, she and Felicia both enjoyed riding the Summoner and they knew he would be enjoying it too.

The Summoner was trying valiantly to hold off until he had brought the women to climax, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Within minutes, he could hear both of them making the noises that he knew meant they were close to orgasm and sure enough he felt Felicia's pussy throbbing against his mouth as she convulsed in a way that not even a very skilled actress could fake. The moans and groans were almost too much for him as Flora rode him again. Flora said as the Summoner thrust into her, "Ahhh, this couldn't feel better, please don't stop. Fuck, I'm so close!"

As he thrust harder and deeper, he grabbed Flora's backside and squeezed it as hard as he dared, making her gasp, she loved him touching her arse and he loved touching it. He ran his hands up and down her back, gripping her waist as she let out the words, "YES! OH YES! FUCK YES! Ahhh, ahh..."

He continued thrusting and asked Flora, "Do you want it in your pussy or your mouth?"

However, the Summoner released inside of Flora before she could answer, Flora said, "I was gonna say pussy. Hoo, I am drained."

Flora and Felicia cuddled and said, "This was one of the best days of our lives."

They gently fell asleep on top the already sleeping Summoner.


	5. Chapter 5

Mia, Lyn and Karla were looking for a place to train so they can really test their skills with the blade, the Summoner overheard this while walking by them and he immediately came up with a great idea. The Summoner told them, "I know the perfect place to train."

Mia was curious to know, "Where?"

"The beach."

The three nodded in agreement and the Summoner added, "Also, we should all wear as little as possible."

Lyn asked, "Why?"

"To help with our movement speed."

However, the Summoner knew that while the helping with their movement speed is true, the real reason was because he really just wanted to see them wear next to nothing, considering these girls had some of the biggest boobs he had ever seen. Karla thought it was a bit suspicious that he wanted them to wear as little as possible, but she decided to trust him before mistrusting him.

Once they all arrived at the beach, the Summoner instantly got hard from seeing these women in such small bikinis, the girls noticed, Lyn and Mia were wondering why it looked so massive, the size alone shocked the three women. All of a sudden, the Summoner's trunks ripped into pieces (all according to the Summoner's plan), leaving him completely nude in front of them. Lyn and Mia were awestruck, Mia gasped, "Oh my god, you're naked."

The Summoner nonchalantly said while naked, "Whoops. Guess I should have worn a bigger bathing suit. Oh well."

"Sweet Jesus, I want to touch that monster of a cock, it's hard to believe that something this big and wonderful could actually be real."

Lyn was all like, "I hate to admit it, but seeing your huge penis is turning her on."

Even Karla had to admit, "I am quite impressed that someone so young yet older than 18 had such a beast of a dick, though now that I see your true intentions. I should probably go."

Karla was about leave, but before she could, Mia came up with an idea, "Don't go, I have an idea. We should have a competition to see who can pleasure the Summoner's "sword" the most. After all, it may as well be a sword and all three of us are Swordswomen.

Lyn agreed, "True, though I really just want to make love with Summoner's massive cock and this is the perfect excuse."

Once Karla heard that its a competition about a "sword", she said, "You know what? I am convinced and all for it, I'm ready to prove that I am the best."

* * *

First was the blowjob competition where each girl sucked on his gigantic penis and see how of it could fit into their mouths, Mia went first and managed to be halfway there when she started choking and gagging on the eleventh inch of his cock, forcing her to pull out, he came shortly after and she ingested as much cum as she could catch.

Lyn went next and she was able to suck fifteen inches, she strained herself to get to the sixteenth inch, but her eyes watered and she choked a little, so she had to stop, but not before taking in his second spurt of semen. Mia was a bit bummed that she could take as much cock in her mouth.

Karla was up and her throat very easily accomodated the full length, he climaxed again down her throat and into her stomach. Karla won, Lyn was second and Mia was third. Karla was really impressed that his cock tasted so good, she loved the taste, she was also the only one to be able to fit his entire big 20 inch penis into her mouth, thanks to her throat.

* * *

Next was the tit job where the girls wrapped their massive breasts around the Summoner's huge cock. Lyn's Q cup breasts were being slowly rubbed up and down all twenty inches while even making brief contact with his testicles a few times, but it took about five minutes to help him regain maximum hardness and eventually have another climax, due to the fact he just came.

Now his cock was wedged between Mia's M cup breast as they were dragged up and down at a notably faster pace than Lyn, the amount of time it took Mia to make him climax a fifth time was approximately three minutes. Lyn was a little disappointed that she was beat and hoped Karla would come in last.

However, Karla came in first again, she created more intense friction from his cock between her breasts, which in turn caused a much faster climax that occured in only one minute. Again, Karla was the winner, this time Mia came in second and Lyn in third. Karla was surprised the Summoner was still at full mast after releasing six times, she started to have a lot of respect for the Summoner.

* * *

Lyn and Mia were starting to get tired, but they had enough stamina left for the third competition. The third one was riding the Summoner's giant, meaty cock.

Lyn went first and managed to get all twenty inches in her cunt, she feel part it on her stomach. She rode him like cowgirl on a horse, her breasts bounced wildly as she repeatedly ascended and descended. Her buttocks also slapped his testicles with every drop. When he finally came a seventh time, she was done, it was about ten minutes and she passed out from pleasure, Lyn could not go on any further, panting, "I need...a *pant* nap."

With Lyn fast asleep and after a few failed attempts to wake her up, Mia went second and also managed get his full length in her. Her breasts bounced even wilder and she even up and down at a much quicker pace than Lyn, but also slowed down to delay her climax. It was about twenty minutes until Mia also passed out from so much pleasure.

Finally was Karla, she complimented the Summoner, "It's amazing how you have managed to being so hard after releasing eight times."

The Summoner responded, "Why stop there? I can release more than eight times with just you riding my cock alone."

Karla was impressed with his confidence and was now very ready to ride him. As Karla sunk his massive boner into herself love canal, she and the Summoner both had incredible stamina as her breasts and buttocks were wobbling and jiggling at an insane velocity with every single upward and downward movement. Both of them were able to release at least twenty times in just two hours and still had plenty of stamina to spare, Karla was impressed that there was someone able to match her endurance. The Summoner was thinking to himself how Karla was easily the most skilled girl he's had sex with.

The Summoner as more time passed, he behan sucking Karla's wonderful, insanely gigantic Z cup tits while she was still riding him at insane speeds, Karla was impressed with his sucking skills and she was really getting into making love with the Summoner. Karla was very, very impressed that he was able last so long, and told him, "You, sir, are an extremely incredible love maker.

While she was riding his huge cock, he said back, "The same can be said about you, ma'am."

Meanwhile, more and more pounding occured, Karla and the Summoner were going at so long that they almost lost track of time. They knew that they were still going at for at least 10 hours while Mia and Lyn were still passed out and did not wake up, make a sound or move a muscle with the exception of a few heavy breaths and their chests heaving.

To say the least, Karla won the competition by a landslide. They lied down to rest and Karla told the Summoner while panting, "In a manner of speaking, you are the most skilled "Swordsman" I have ever fought."

"And you're the most skilled Swordswoman."

Lyn and Mia opened their eyes briefly to cuddle with Karla as they all slumbered.


	6. Chapter 6

Elincia has secretly watch the Summoner make love to everyone and has fallen in love with him, mostly because of his huge cock. However, Elincia was far too nervous to confess her love. Tana decided to help Elincia out by taking her to his home and to the Summoner's bedroom and prepared Elincia to confess her feelings for the Summoner as Tana hid in the closet. Once he arrived, the Summoner saw Elincia on his bed and asked, "Elincia, what are you doing here?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I love you."

The Summoner spent a few seconds being surprise at the announcement and said, "Elincia, I...am flattered, but somehow less than surprised."

"Why?"

"Because I love you too, come here."

Elincia eagerly embraced him, saying, "You have a huge cock, that surprises and amazes me."

"Everyone loves it."

"Can we have sex now?"

"Whoa, you're very eager to get started, I like it."

"I'm sure a lot of girls are as eager as me."

"They all were."

"Yeah, yeah, just get naked, will you?"

Elincia and the Summoner got right into it stripping each other and going at it. They started going at it so quickly that Tana had not left the room yet, but just as she was about to, she changed her mind after seeing the Summoner's very large cock. Tana wanted a piece of the action so she butted in and asked, "You guys have room for one more? I am the main reason you two got together in the first place, so maybe I could join?"

They gladly told her, "Knock yourself out."

Tana and Elincia started off by giving the Summoner's huge cock a double tit job with Elincia's H cup boobs sliding up and down the top ten inches, meaning she went all the way to the tip of cock and back while Tana's M cups covered the bottom ten, going from his crotch to the half point where both their racks collided. They sometimes changed positions so Tana could go to the tip.

After ten minutes to breasts meeting cock, Elincia and Tana licked up and down the Summoner's massive 20 inch cock. From his point of view, Elincia licked all over the left side as Tana did the right side. When Elincia was at the tip, Tana would down where his testicles were and vice versa. Sometimes, when they faced each other, they would try to kiss each other with his cock between their heads, but decided to just moved their heads to kiss after a few failed attempts.

Ten more minutes later, Elincia and Tana were now taking turns riding the Summoner's cock, Elincia went first and they both rode his penis for five minutes at a time. Every time they went down, they felt that it long enough to fill their stomachs.

Elincia and Tana were using lots of teamwork to pleasure the Summoner. What happened next was Elincia beckoned him closer and watched him settle down next to her. She held his head as he began to suckle her nipple. The Summoner's touch felt so demanding and it was next to impossible for them not to get carried away. Tana sucked the other nipple, making Elincia whimper as she felt both her nipples being suckled, she was now lying on her back with them still suckling. She soon felt her pussy get wet.

The Summoner then parted her thighs and exposed her pussy. He climbed down her body to finally settle between her legs, then ran a finger along her pussy and pulled it out to show her the finger coated with her juices. Elincia giggled as her blush turned a shade of red and her gaze fell on Tana, who was now pulling and tugging at her other nipple, making it also erect. Just then, Elincia felt her pussy lips being taken into a kiss. The Summoner's tongue entered her pussy and played with her clit before retreating away. Her pussy got wetter and she couldn't help but moan.

Unable to control the pleasure that they was subjecting her to, Elincia pressed her lips to Tana's forehead. She pulled her mouth away from Elincia's breast and pressed her lips to hers. Elincia's lips ate Tana'a hers and after what felt like a few minutes of mauling her lips, the Summoner went back to her breasts, but this time, he dropped a flurry of kisses around her nipples and on the underside of her breasts. Unable to resist, he cupped one of her breasts in his hands and went to suckle the other breast.

Elincia was feeding him like a ripe peach and he couldn't think that he could hold back any longer, without entering her. He wrapped his hand around his erection and stroked it, watched Tana suckle Elincia's left breast and his hand played with her right. Without giving her time to react, he thrust his throbbing cock into her pussy in one swift move. Elincia arched her back off the bed and Tana smiled inwardly as she peppered a row of kisses along her neck to soothe her. She wrapped her arm around Tana for support, forcing her breasts to press against hers.

The Summoner kept thrusting his cock into Elincia's pussy like a caveman. They moaned and moved their hips in tandem with their thrusts. Elincia felt her pussy grow wetter with his thrusts and she could feel her nipples brush against Tana's naked chest. She didn't know that she could be this turned on, she glanced at Tana and she immediately took her lips into a smoldering hot kiss. Tana moaned into the kiss as Elincia felt her pussy muscles clench and tighten until she finally orgasmed.

Now spent, Tana tagged in and the Summoner cupped Tana's breasts in both his hands and squeezed them as he kissed her. He felt the milk leak into his hands and he felt her moan and Tana hugged Elincia close to her wet bosom. They felt each other's bodies tremor and shudder, wanting to be closer as he wrapped his arms around Tana.

Tana felt the Summoner pull his cock out with a pop and his cum leaked out of her pussy and his boner. She and Elincia managed to collect at least 50% of the semen that was squirting out of him. Not bothering about the mess, they all simply held each other close and snuggled. They all smiled each other and stroked each other's hair. That was the last thing they remembered as they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

After Elincia, Tana and the Summoner fell fast asleep, Tharja walked in, having overheard everything and having taken note of the Summoner's massive cock, helping her come up with a very naughty idea.


	7. Chapter 7

On this day, Tharja wanted to make a potion so Robin would fall in love with her, a love potion to be exact. It took a LOT of trial and error, but she evantually made one.

After she made the potion she wanted to see if it worked, so she decided to use the Summoner, Caeda, Palla and Clair as her test subjects.

Caeda, Clair, Palla and Tharja have been doing so well in battle The Summoner decides to reward them, he asked them, "You all did great, ladies. What do you gals want as a reward?"

Tharja suggested, "How about a trip to the beach? It is super hot and I need to cool off."

In response, Caeda approved of the suggestion, saying, "Good idea."

Clair and Palla were botg agreeing, "A beach trip sounds amazing, especially at this time of the year."

The Summoner already headed off, saying, "The beach it is. Let's go."

As they headed to the beach, Tharja kept a test tube of her potion somewhere safe and gave the other girls incredibly tiny bikinis to wear. Palla, Clair and especially Caeda were all loving how small the bikinis were, Palla giggled, "These seem kinda risky for my V cup breasts. They feel like they could rip to shreds at any second and leave us naked."

Caeda smiled, "We may as well be naked. It's not like these bikinis are completely covering our breasts, vaginas or buttocks. My Y cup breasts might break these fragile pieces of swim fabric."

Tharja giggled, "Glad you all like them. I like how I can see your nipples are poking up under the tops."

Clair mentioned, "The bottoms don't seem to hide all of our pubes or any of our butt cracks or my S cup boobs. You are a sexily bad girl, Tharja."

"Thanks."

Because of this, The Summoner was actually considering staying behind and was about to not go with them, fearing his swim trunks would rip from an erection and leave him in a predicament. Since Tharja was the first to notice, she asked, "Something wrong?"

"I don't think my swimwear will fit me either. They might rip too."

However, Tharja told the Summoner, "If it's really a concern, I can cast a hex on you to keep your trunks from ripping. They'll be extremely strong and durable."

Relieved and assured, the Summoner accepted and agrees to the beach with the girls.

Once they arrived, Tharja said, "Well, it's time to have fun. Swim in the water or play with the sand, anything to have a good time."

While the Summoner went swimming, Caeda, Palla and Clair were all talking about the Summoner. Clair started off by saying, "The Summoner seems so kind to bring us all here, he even packed refreshments for all of us. They are all delicious."

Palla then added, "Unfortunately, now we can't swim because we just ate, but at least we can admire how hot he is from where we're sitting. He looks like he in his early 20s, all energetic and handsome. He is a great swimmer too. I can see why people like to get close to him."

Caeda then intrigued Clair and Pally by telling them, "Did you know that he has a huge penis?"

Clair rised her eyebrows in surprise before admitting, "No. I don't think so."

"I heard he has a 20 inch cock from various rumors"

"No way."

Palla giggled while questioning, "Is that even possible?"

Tharja grinned, "It might be. His sex organ might be big enough for three or four boobjobs."

While the three girls were wondering and pondering if it was true, Tharja went to the snack bar and ordered some drinks for everyone. As Tharja brought the girls drinks, she made the confession, "I was the one who spread rumors about the Summoner's massive cock."

Caeda asked, "Seriously, are they true?"

"Find out for yourselves."

As Tharja slowly walked away, she watched the girls drink what Tharja gave them.

Once the women drank it all, they began to have hearts in their eyes. It turned out they were mixed with the love and lust potions made by Tharja, who smiled at her now empty test tube and seeing the effects of the love potion.

As soon as the Summoner greeted them after swimming, he said, "Hey guys, you look rather happy to see me."

Caeda said, "You bet we are! Now gimme that cock!"

Clair and Palla said, "Gimme!"

They all pulled his swim trunks down, and begin to suck his gigantic cock and wrap their huge tits around it, and then have sex with him and his massive 20 inch cock. With Tharja watching them from behind a tree, she happily watched it all go down.

Caeda was the first to ditch her bathing suit, exposing her Y cup breasts before removing her bikini bottom. Palla showed off her V cups and Clair showed off her S cups. With all of them naked, Caeda told the Summoner, "Oh god, you don't know how much I love you and your massive cock.

The Summoner asked, "What are you doing?"

"Shut up and fuck the three of us already!"

He was a bit confused by their sudden newfound lust for him, but he was so turned on by their words and actions. The Summoner decided to play along with what was going on, "Ok. What first?"

Caeda, Palla and Clair had the Summoner lie down on a towel. Lying on his back with his dick pointing up to the sky, the ladies were soon giving the Summoner's cock a triple titjob. Trying to get into comfortable positions, Clair was closest to his crotch, Caeda was closest to the tip and Palla was in the middle and on the opposite side of his penis. Their big boobs meant the Summoner's erection was easily in their cleavages, the women were sliding their breasts up and down, Caeda commended him, "It's amazing how a big sausage can accomodate three big pairs of melons."

Palla concurred, "Man, he puts everyone to shame with this monster. I don't know anyone with penis that is half the length of this."

Clair added, "It would take a lot of restraint for all of us to not orgasm right here and now."

Then, Caeda had them all stop, saying, "Blowjob time!"

Palla and Clair got behind Caeda, who kept the Summoner's cock between her breasts while sucking the tip. She tried to fit the whole thing in, but gagged at five inches and pulled out, saying, "I couldn't."

As Palla only made it halfway and Clair choked a little with watery eyes at fifteen inches, Caeda said, "At least his precum tastes good. Salty as the beach water."

They then each took a turn to ride his 20 inch monster of a cock, Caeda went first and had lean his penis downwards to slide it in her cunt. Once she was fully inside, she actually felt it in her stomach as she bumped her butt on his crotch with her back facing him. Caeda went on for a while and when the Summoner felt a need to cum, he warned, "I think might cum."

She pulled out, saying, "Nope. Not until you pound all of us at least once."

Clair went next and had lean his penis downwards in the opposite dire toon to slide it in her cunt. Once she was fully inside, she actually felt it near her belly button. Facing the Summoner, Clair kissed on the lips, moaning, "I'm a little surprised that your swim trunks aren't torn."

However, the Summoner said he would cum again, she stopped and told him, "Don't leave out Palla."

Palla asked the others to carry upwards so she could slide down with his dick in her cunt. Once she was fully inside, she actually felt it in her intestines. As Palla bounced up and down, Caeda and Clair commented, "You look so cute bouncing up and down on a twenty inch cock."

That made Palla giggle, "Thanks."

The Summoner asked, "Can I cum now?"

In response, Caeda and Clair pulled Palla off of his penis and they begged for him, "Do it. Shoot your warm and sticky cum all over us."

The Summoner was enjoying every last minute of it as all it took was several more rubs to make him erupt like a volcano. Semen blasted in all directions and cover all the girls as well as the sand. Caeda, Clair and Pally happily rubbed the cum all over themselves and each other before seeing the Summoner get up and grope their boobs while his erection persisted. Pally smiled, "Not done yet?"

Clair grinned, "Neither are we."

As Caeda, Palla, Clair and the Summoner decided that they were going to continue for hours, Tharja noted the girls had an insane amount of stamina because of her potion, she estimated they would go at for at least 15 hours, if not 18 or 19 because of the potion. Tharja then walked away, proud of what her potion can do and talking to herself, "Experiment successful."


End file.
